criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Cathy Turner
Catherine "Cathy" King (mostly known as the hacker, the @rtist) was one of the suspects in Killing Me Softly (Case #33), At the End of the Rope (Case #35), Marked for Death (Case #39), and The Rorschach Reaper ''(Case #41). She is also Samuel King's grand-daughter. Profile Catherine is a 23 year old female with a transparent body (in her appearance on suspect list). She is always seen wearing a plain light blue hoodie (in hologram looks) with no texts or designs. Her hair cannot be seen since she keeps the hood on top of it. On the two sides of her mask, there is a mark of some kind. In ''At the End of the Rope, Catherine reappears where she is seen wearing her 'hacker' clothes again. In that very case, it is discovered that she uses Friendnet. In Marked for Death, it is discovered that Catherine bites her nails, uses permanent marker (for some reason), and rides a bike. In the very case, she uncovers herself. In her real look, Catherine has a pink wavy hair and blue eyes. She is seen wearing a white t-shirt with continuous black strips on it. Around her neck, she wears a black necklace with a pixel heart in the middle. She has a small star tattoo on her neck and has freckles. In The Rorschach Reaper, Catherine stays uncovered and is seen wearing pink nail polish on her finger-nails, and a pink dress with a flower on the right side. She also wears pearl headband on top of her pink wavy hair. Role in Case(s) Catherine King was a professional hacker and the granddaughter of Chief Samuel King. She first appeared in'' Killing Me Softly'' as the hacker, the @rtist''. Alex tried to hack the Friendnet profile of Olly Oliver's secret admirer. Shockingly, he was counter-hacked by the @rtist. The team then talked to the @rtist on video-chat to ask her why she had done this. She first introduced herself and told them to call her the @rtist as she had to remain anonymous. When asked why she had blocked their hack, the @rtist told the team that she just wanted to get their attention so that she could assist them since their hacking software was way too visible on the Friendnet servers. When asked of she had access to Olly's secret admirer's Friendnet profile, the @rtist answered that she wasn't able to access it yet, but she had discovered that the profile was last accessed from the Comic Book Shop where the owner, Kevin Parker had a free access computer for his customers. Later, the @rtist again talked to the team on video-chat after he had successfully accessed the secret admirer's profile. She said that Olly and his secret admirer's conversation was about the victim leaving the Lone Roses and then the two forming a duo. The @rtist had also found a secret album in the admirer's profile which contained a photo of Olly's dead body inside the drum. This revealed that the secret admirer was in fact the killer of Olly. The team then sent the photo of Olly's dead body to Alex for analysis, which then gave them the fifth and final clue about the victim's killer. Catherine then returned as a suspect in At the End of the Rope (still in her 'hacker' clothes), after a teenage girl named Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the library of the Grimsborough University. While analyzing Lisa's tablet computer, Alex noticed that she only had a single phone number, which belonged to the @rtist. The team then talked to her on video-chat and asked her why Lisa had her phone number. She replied and said that she had given her phone number to Lisa after seeing several bullying messages on her Friendnet by anonymous users. So, the @rtist decided to help Lisa and gave the victim her phone number. Afterwards, the @rtist arrived in the station, wearing a black jacket and a white mask, and shocked the team as it was the first time they saw each other face to face. She told them that she had been hiding something from them as she had to make sure they were trustworthy first. She said that the bullying messages left on Lisa's Friendnet were sent by none other than the victim's best friend, Penelope Rivera. The @rtist then met with the team later on and told them that she had been investigating the library and found a video taken at the time of the murder. She further said that the video was captured by one of the webcams attached to the computers in the library. The @rtist then told the team that someone had come in the library while she was trying to retrieve the video from the webcam, so she had to hide it. The team, without wasting any time, went to the library and found the webcam broken to pieces. As usual, they succeeded in piecing the webcam back together. They then analyzed it and found the fifth and final clue of the case, with the help of the @rtist once again. Catherine appeared again in ''Marked for Death, after a student named Tyler Wright was found dead in the Dean's office. This time, she uncovered herself and finally revealed her true identity: Cathy "Catherine" King, the grand-daughter of Chief Police Officer, Samuel King. Catherine makes her last appearance in The Rorschach Reaper. She participated in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. While celebration, Madison was gruesomely murdered with a tiara, spilling blood everywhere. Trivia *When looking at Catherine's appearance (without her 'hacker' clothes), she has a small star tattoo on her neck. In her hacker clothes, she doesn't have it. Maybe it is hidden by the hood of her jacket. *Although Cathy King had two identities (she first appeared as The @rtist), like James Savage and Madison Springer, Cathy King made 4 appearances as a suspect and was found innocent at the conclusion of a case. *James and Catherine are the only 2 characters to be alive and un-incarcerated after 4 appearances in cases. Case Appearances *Killing Me Softly (Case #33) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *Marked for Death (Case #39) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) Hacker - Case -33.png|Catherine King, as she appeared in Killing Me Softly. Appearance 2.jpg|Catherine King, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope. cs.PNG|Catherine King, as she appeared in Marked for Death. @rtist talking on video-chat.png|Catherine (as the @rtist) talking to the team for the first time, on video-chat. 1170741 276156995870132 364426459 n.jpg|Catherine, revealing her true identity in Marked for Death. Cathyhacker 0.png|The @rtist/Catherine King. Info on the @rtist.png|The @rtist in her black jacket and white mask. OG_SUS_33_604.jpg OG_SUS_35_604.jpg OG_SUS_39_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_605.jpg Category:Suspects